


Tears From the Sky

by animangod



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14598159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animangod/pseuds/animangod
Summary: Kurogane's mother died and his husband wants to help him with his grief.





	Tears From the Sky

“God must be sad. It hasn't stopped raining in days.”

A huff, almost a scoff, “if God was real, she would still be alive.”

Blue eyes turned from the window towards his husband; he stared at him with softness and sadness. He used to drink casually, but he's been drinking more everyday, ever since he learned the news. Fai probably should be worried, how Kurogane was drinking so openly as he cradled the bottle as much as he cradled his head.

He knew he should have expected something like this to occur. Death had always seem to affront the man, and yet he still got attached to others. But this wasn't just an other Kurogane had gotten close with; this was his mother. And there were few individuals he would be grieving this hard for. She was one of them.

“Perhaps then, it's your mother crying, seeing you in such pain.”

That seemed to catch him off guard by the look on his face before he grew silent. With the silence of a ninja, he got up and walked away.

Fai's first thought was Kurogane would go to the kitchen and grab another bottle and try to get placidly drunk, the closest to unfeeling as he could. He sighed as he moved to sit by the window and watch the rain, and after a bit he noticed his husband walking barefoot in the rain without an umbrella.

He moved from his spot and headed downstairs, getting a couple towels and throwing on a couple jackets and grabbed their largest umbrella before following after him. When he didn't see him nearby, he had a hunch of where to go looking.

He walked towards the park, and sure enough, Kurogane was sitting and idly rocking one of the swings there. He moved to stand in front of him.

It was quiet and even though it was raining and he was drenched from standing and sitting in the rain, he thought he saw him crying as he looked down but not seeing anything.

He moved a hand over to Kurogane's head and set it there. The rain was cold and stung as it hit. But Kurogane didn't seem to even notice.

“C'mon Kuro… let's go back home.”

He eventually looked up, rain and tears still running down his face. With a soft exhale, he moved the umbrella to shield more of Kurogane as he pulled one of those towels to help dry him off.

“Things will turn around,” he said wiping at Kurogane's face.

Kurogane didn't say anything, because he knew he'd sound like a broken child.

“You've been my pillar for so long, Kuro… let me be yours.”

He barely nodded.

“It won't always hurt like this. Time won't heal the pain, but it'll be more bearable and a time will come when it takes longer for the sadness to follow your memories of her. You just have to live.”

A choked noise, “I'm still alive.”

“You are alive, but you haven't really been living these days … you're just existing and hurting.”

He couldn't argue with that, not and have a real point. After a minute, maybe two, he was out of his head enough some things.

“... You… you're getting wet.”

“I am… so you should come home already. Here hold this,” he held out the umbrella.

Kurogane confusedly grabbed the handle and let out a yelp when he was tossed over his husband's shoulder.

“Fai!”

A light laugh, “you’re heavy, darling, but if you stay out here you'll catch a cold.”

It was quiet before Kurogane muttered, “idiots can't catch a cold.”

“Don't be silly, even a fool can catch a summer cold. Besides, I thought I was the idiot around here,” Fai said light-heartedly.

“Not today, today you're the pillar,” Kurogane said in a low voice as he simply let Fai carry him, holding the umbrella somewhat over them.

Fai let out a soft breath. “I'll make you some tea and soup when we get back. You make sure you get a warm soak.”

“..kay.”

Once back home, Fai brought Kurogane to the bathroom to get out of his wet clothes and slowly warm up in the tub before getting out of his own clothes and putting on a dry sweater and going to the kitchen to make that tea and soup.

After a warm soak, soup and tea, he encouraged him to come to bed to stay warm. Kurogane buried his face against Fai's chest as they lay in bed together, Fai softly stroking his head. After a bit, he felt his sweater get wet but he continued to gently stroke Kurogane.

“Looks like the sky tried to follow us,” Fai said.

“Yeah,” Kurogane murmured, because it was easier to say it was the sky than that he was crying again.

“I know you don't like the rain. Don't worry, it'll stop eventually,” Fai said soothingly.

Kurogane lightly nodded as he hugged Fai tighter and neither mentioned how his chest would sometime shake, and Fai stayed quiet when he thought Kurogane was finally drifting off.

It wouldn't solve everything, it wouldn't make the hurt and the grief stop, but if it made it that much easier to deal with it, that's all Fai asked for.

The rain did stop and Kurogane did end up getting that cold.


End file.
